You're Never Alone
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Aang, Sokka and Katara stop off to restock and meet an old friend. Oneshot slight KataraxHaru


I'm actually not a HaruxKatara fan, but I liked Haru and I though it'd be cool for the gang to see him again, however briefly.

You're Never Alone

"We can stop at that port over there," Aang said, pointing out a small town. "We can restock. I also heard they have the best fried turnips!" Aang yanked on Appa's reins, pulling the giant bison downwards towards the town.

"Another pit stop? Didn't we just restock our food the other day?" Katara asked Aang.

"Yeah but Sokka keeps eating it all," Aang said with a glance at Sokka.

"What! I don't _eat_ all the food! I had one little midnight snack," Sokka said defensively. Aang rolled his eyes as Katara giggled.

Appa landed a little ways from the town by a small river.

"Stay here buddy and rest a little. We're not going to stop again for a while," Aang told Appa. Momo hopped from Appa's saddle on to Aang's head and they walked off towards the town. The town was a modest settlement with a few shops. There were mostly carts selling merchandise littered about the dirt streets. Though the shops were few, there was a surprising amount of people mulling around shopping.

"This must be the only town with a market around," Katara said, noticing the amount of people.

"Guys we're running low on money, so we are going to have to spend it wisely," Sokka said, counting the coins they had left. Aang sadly put down the statue of a green ostrich-horse he had been looking at.

"Well first things first, lets look for some food," Katara said. The trio strode around the marketplace, collecting fruits and vegetables. "I'll go get some mangos," Katara said, walking over to a crowded cart loaded with fruits. Katara noticed that a lot of the people around her were wearing Earth Kingdom clothing. She wondered if any of them were Earthbenders. She finally selected two mangos, paid the shopkeeper and turned to leave.

"Katara? Is that you?" Katara spun around to find herself face to face with a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Haru!" Katara exclaimed. She had always wondered if she would ever see her Earthbending friend again.

"It is so good to see you again Katara. Is the avatar and your brother here too?" Haru asked Katara.

"Yes, of course. Why are you here?"

"How about you join my father and me and the other earthbenders for lunch and I'll tell you everything. Your friends can come too," Haru said. Katara nodded and beckoned Aang and Sokka to her. As they came over, recognition dawned on Aang' face.

"Hey isn't that-"

"It's Haru!" Katara said. "And he's invited us to lunch."

"Lunch?" Sokka asked, perking up, "I guess we can make it. Because he's a friend."

They sat around a table in a small shop serving food with Haru and the rest of the earthbenders. It turned out Haru and company was returning from an Earthbending town that had been under the control of the Fire Nation. They had fought for two days to free the town and eventually won.

"Ever since you gave us back our hope Katara, we have been helping gain back land the Fire Nation stole from us," Tyro, Haru's father said.

"That's great!" Katara said. She glanced at Aang and Sokka. Aang was nodding. Sokka wasn't paying attention. He was too busy inhaling the food on his plate.

"Yes, we've made a lot of headway," Tyro continued. "And everyone's earthbending skills have improved greatly. Especially Haru's," he said looking proudly at his son. Katara felt a sudden pang of sadness and jealously. When she first met Haru, they had been in the same boat. He lost his father, she lost her mother. They both possessed things that reminded them of their parent. Haru had his earthbending and Katara, her mother's necklace. But Haru had been reunited with his father. Katara would never see her mother again. It didn't seem fair. Stop it, Katara, stop feeling sorry for yourself, she thought.

"Katara, are you alright?" Haru asked her. Katara shook her head as if trying to dispel a bad dream.

"I'm fine Haru," she said, giving him a smile.

After their lunch, Tyro helped Aang and Sokka collect the rest of their supplies. Haru and Katara walked around the marketplace aimlessly, talking about everything that had happened in between their departure and now.

"So did you ever find your necklace again?" Haru asked. Katara stopped and pointed to her throat. Her mother's necklace lay there shimmering in the dying light.

"Yes, Aang found it for me." Haru's face broke into a smile.

"That's great! I'm so happy you got it back. It must have been hard, not having it." Haru's smile slowly slid off his face. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my earthbending. Or my father again." Katara averted her eyes. He was so lucky. He had his father and his mother _and_ his earthbending. Haru stopped walking and turned to face Katara.

"You are so lucky Katara," he said. Katara blinked He thought _she_ was lucky? "You have two best friends. Aang and your own brother Sokka. You are never alone. It's so hard traveling with so many adults like I am. It is hard to make friends."

He's right, Katara thought. I may not have my mother, but I have Aang and I have Sokka. I will never be alone.

"Haru, as long as I know you, you will always have a friend," Katara said.

Haru smiled.

"You have helped me so much Katara. Freeing me and the other earthbenders from the Fire Nation, being my friend and believing in me. I can't thank you enough. I think I-"

"Katara, it's getting late, we've got to leave now!" Aang called from the other end of the marketplace. A sack full of supplies hung at his side.

"Coming!" Katara yelled back. She turned back to Haru.

"I really hope I see you again someday," she said.

"Me too." Haru took her hand and held it. For a moment, Katara heard nothing but her own heart beating and felt nothing but the warmth of Haru's hand. "Thank you," Haru said. He let go of her hand and backed away.

"Goodbye," Katara murmured. She turned and ran towards Aang and Sokka. The three waved at the earthbenders and walked out of the town towards Appa. Katara looked back once. Only once. She could still see Haru and the others, faint silhouettes in the setting sun. As she looked forward once again, she saw Aang and Sokka walking in front of her. Haru was right. She _was_ lucky. She was never alone. And she would never be alone again.


End file.
